


Better to fight for something then live for nothing

by aqueen03



Series: Don't worry mama, your daughter's a fighter [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Auras, Force stuff, I suck at tagging, Im just gunna leave this here, OC is now a pet project, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad baby adult, What Have I Done, bad habits, clones are caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueen03/pseuds/aqueen03
Summary: To be honest, it wasn't suppose to go this far. Addy was just another homeless body on one of Coruscant's many levels. A nobody, insignificant to even herself, her days were spent alone with her thoughts and a bottle of whatever was cheap enough. She was invisible to everyone, the way she liked it, untill she went to the wrong bar. The same one, that as fate would have it was currently overrun with blue and gold armour.79's. A bar favoured by the soldiers of the GAR, a place they could drink and forget the battles they fought, to remember their vod and forge new friendships. A place, where one chance meeting could change the history of the galaxy forever.
Series: Don't worry mama, your daughter's a fighter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Better to fight for something then live for nothing

_Laughter rang out through the drab gray hull of a cargo ship. A small girl, barley over 8 years old, soon followed, pale lilac eyes sparkling with mischief. 'Mama!' she squealed, running as fast as her little legs could carry her, barreling into the legs of her mother and latching on. 'Addy' her mother gently chided her, 'how many times do I need to remind you to be careful?' All she received from the girl was a pout in response. Her mother gave a soft sigh, the kind only used by long suffering parents or teachers mastered after years of practice. The girl just hugged her mothers legs tighter and began giggling as she was suddenly being ticked by deft fingers. 'Mama! Mama stop!' her pleas were drowned out by her shrieking laughter and her mothers gentler chuckles. 'Alright, Mika what did you do?' Her mother had a hand on her hip, eyebrows cocked. The girl in response, looked down bashfully, 'well....' She was about to respond when she was interrupted by their gonk droid. It waddled in the room, beeping in an erratic pattern. The peace was suddenly gone, replaced by a sense of panic as her mother ran to the cockpit, the girl following starting the tear up with the emotions she could feel. 'Kark!' Her mothers exclamation was followed by a fierce rocking and the contents of the ship were thrown in every direction. Outside the ship plasma beams were being shot everywhere. The young girl let out a scream as the ship was hit and ...._

Addy lurched awake, the Coruscant night littered with neon signs illuminating the gritty air that flowed down from the topside. She was shaking, her nightma- no, memory was one she wished she could forget. It was the day when everything changed, when everything went so horribly wrong. She swiped her hand across her face, trying to calm her raging emotions and pounding heart. It took her far too long to do either, a fact which she was not oblivious too, if anything it made it worse. It was not the first time something like this had happened, nor would it be the last. And though she tried to avoid sleep at all costs, it always caught up to her, making her dreams become terrors. She breathed deep, centering herself and finding comfort in the colourful auras that flowed freely through the planet and its inhabitants. The streams that flowed like air and water, marking them as alive and good. They keep her sane, after everything that had happened; a constant she could count on. She knew not what it was, just that she had always been able to see the flowing streams of colour from an early age if she concentrated enough. It was quite puzzling still, when she found she could touch them, and make them move stuff for her, like the stories of the jedi her mother would tell her; except she was no jedi, she was a nobody. She extracted herself from her spot against a pasti-wall and stood short, part of her biology made her shorter then even humans, it seemed like a disadvantage to anyone else, but not to her. She often used it to her advantage, she was misunderstood or underestimated, it didn’t matter which, it gave her a better chance to do what needed to be done, what she had to do. Today in particular though, she was just a wander. She had no goal or destination, an off day to let herself recenter from her dream before finding a new bar and drowning her troubles in a fancy brandy like she always did. It was what she did, drink the past away, pass out, jerk awake, center herself, drink again. A routine perfected by time, at the tender age of 19, Addy was well on her way to becoming another drunk scum in the lower levels. The only thing going her way was the fact she had yet to be found. The space scum who were responsible for the enslavement of her mother and the pain they had to endure, the reason no place was safe for her, if they found her, they would use her and her strange ability to end the peace that the galaxy naively believed it to be in. Even the Jedi, the protectors of the people and galaxy, were blind to the true turmoil in the galaxy. The balance of the star systems were out of balance and shifting everyday and no one realized. She let a sigh, washing the heavy thoughts away in a breath of concentration and sudden clarity that, she needed a drink. She was a centered as she was going to get and if she have a bottle of something soon, things would not end well, for anyone. It was with this sudden motivation she started walking to the nearest portal to go topside. All the best bars were on the surface and she had been hearing rumors that the new clone bar was an exceptionally good one, if you didn't mind all the clones. She herself, was safe as she rarely ever mixed with anyone of importance, the only exception being Boba fett himself, a clone child of the clone father. He was good company when he was in the city and not with the gaggle of bounty hunters he seemed to always be with nowadays. There was nothing she could do about it though, he was who he was, and she wasn’t going to change him for it, he never tried to change her either. It was a shame, she mused he had such a grudge against the republic, otherwise she would drag him along with her to the bar, 79’s as it was called, but then again he was technically only 9, not legal to go to any bar. She let out another sigh, something she had taken to doing far too much, and hailed an air taxi to take her to her destination. It was only when she arrived and had paid the taxi, did she stop and think about the chances of being kicked out after so long. It was too late to change her mind however, so she shook her head and squared her shoulders, walking to the entrance and walking into the strobe light and music.

**Author's Note:**

> Just gunna leave this here.  
>  I have no idea where this is going, so... any idea is a welcome one!  
> Anyhow, I hope this makes and was enjoyable.  
> Cio for now


End file.
